Troll Battles
Troll Battles is a story about our users. It takes place in an alternate reality where Trolls have a separate universe and every year they take users from different wikis to fight to the death. Every seven years, they chose the victors from six to twelve years prior (time goes by way faster there) are taken to battle it out again. Prologue "Gotek! Check it!" TUK stared at the rainbow portal in the middle of chat. "Woah." Gotek stared at the portal. Cocoabean has joined the chat.' "Hey Coco!" Gotek and TUK said. AssassinHood has joined the chat. "Hoods! *Hug* Check it!" Cocoa showed him. "Sweet." He said. SSJ4 Bardock has joined the chat. He looked at the portal, and shook behind the screen. "Guys! Thats a portal of the" His CPU was turned off and he was killed by his computer. 6tbear has joined the chat "Check it!" Cocoa smirked. "Looks amazing." Bear grinned. "Lets go in!" They all excitedly yelled. Their bodies in real life were transformed to their characters as themselves. Gotek- Gotek TUK- The Legendary Super Namek Hoodie- Hoodie (Rollback) Bear- Bear Cocoa- Cab Chapter 1: The Kidnappings They landed on a hard, black pavement. The world was almost desolate. There were huts of blue skinned trolls living in there. They had an almost desolate face, before their faces turned into sadistic faces. "Crap!" TUN yelled. "Where'd you come from?!" Zeon asked. "Run!!" Bear grabs TUN and Zeon's arms and flies. "What was that?" Gotek pondered. Cocoa scratched her black hair and trembled. "They're the trolls. They may seem weak, but are strong as Supremegogeta. We could use his help.." Hoodie mournfully said. "We really do." TUK and Gotek sighed. "C'mon, cheer up!" Zeon gleefully said. "What is there to be happy about?!" Cocoa angrily yelled. She distance herself from the fleeing users and TUN followed. TUN then was kidnapped by a 12 year old troll. "Bye, DIPSHIT!" He sadistically cackled, stabbing him in his arm. He moaned as he passed out. "TUN!" Cocoa yelled. "Those people have unthinkable power. Can't do nothing, Coco." Hoodie sighed. "Yes I Can!!" Cocoa bravely charged, firing a large yellow blast while screaming, "Kiiroi Hono!!" The blast exploded on the village, but it was unscathed. Cocoa was breathing heavily. "Damn it!" Bear yelled. They then saw a 26 year old person choke Cocoa. They vanished in the darkness. "If only she listened.." Gotek face palmed himself. Meanwhile, at UDB wiki, SSJ4 Bardock left a message on Supremegogeta's talk page "SG, there's bad news in chat. The Portal's back. TUK, Gotek, AssassinHood, 6tbear, and Cocoabean are missing. They could've gone in." Back in TrollBattles "Come back!! We want to KILLLL you!" The trolls hissed. "This seems never ending!!" Zeon annoyingly yelled. "Thats because it is, young warrior." A mysterious female voice hissed. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Gotek went Aqua SSJ as he screamed. "I'm just the creator of all trolls to all wikis... And you, and three other wikis are in the 18th Troll Battles!" She sadistically cackled. "Troll Battles? What sort of sadism is this?" TUK then powered up as Hoodie and Bear said that. "It's when wiki users battle to the death in the arena. As a grant of kindness so our Trolls have fun, we morph you into your user characters. This time, it's winners erus winners. Your wiki won the 4th Troll Battles back in your 2011." The female voice sadistically giggled. "When are the games?" Zeon asked. "Tomorrow.. Happy Troll Battles! And may you make it oh so far!" She disappeared into the shadows as she discussed Cocoa and TUN's fate. "Hang them during the preliminaries." She (called Lady Eno by the guards) calmly said. "They're gonna execute the ones they captured!" Bear nervously yelled. Chapter 2: The Battles In the shadows where TUN and Cocoa are... "I'm getting damn tired of this place!" Cocoa screamed. She broke free with her bare hands and almost broke TUN's arm trying to get him free. "THANK YOU COCOA! *Hugs*" "TUN?" She asked, shocked and blushing. "You can let go, now!" She pushed him away and ran. "I feel their ki, *points to third floor of hotel and last window* there!" TUN said. Cocoa grabbed TUN and crashed in the window with him. The window then automatically put up the replacement. "Hey everyone." Cocoa and TUN said. "Hey!" Everyone else excitedly said. "We thought you two were dead!" Hoodie was back to his usual, glad face when he said that. "It won't be long before they discover we are gone. We gotta scram, but when the battles start." Cocoa authoritatively said. "I've never seen her so serious!" Bear and Hoodie both thought. "Do you have a plan?" Gotek questioned. "Yes." She calmly said. "What is it, already?" Hoodie spoke impatiently. "Just run, and dont let them catch you. Power up to the strongest form you have. *Powers up to SSJ4*" Cocoa said. "And..?" TUN asked. "That's the 'big plan' you were saying, Cocoa!? We can't do this!" Zeon, agitatedly said. "Really Cocoa.. That's so idiotic. Should'nt have expected more from a complete idiot like you." TJ randomly said, hiding in the shadows. Cocoa was getting pissed off. She was fed up with it. "Well, f*ck you all! Bastard men!" She fired a massive Kiiroi Hono and said, "Hope this will prompt you to escape!" She fired the blast and ran. "She's gone mad, TUK!" Hoodie yelled. "Looks like we gotta run!" TUK ran. Chapter 3: The Escape As the seven people flew in the sky, Gotek stopped as he saw the infamous CommunityCentral. "COMMUNITYCENTRAL!" They all shouted. "Haha.. Yes, it's me, foolish users. I'm heading to the wiki world!" He grinned. "And I'm here, too. You should know me, Cocoa." A mysterious figure spoke, wearing a cloak. "PTSN!" Cocoa trembled. "You shouldnt be scared of some retard!" Tjakari punched PTSN and he was unaffected. PTSN broke TJ's arms, and he screamed in pain. "Haha! Yes!" TUN smiled. Cocoa broke his arm and said something. "Shut up." CommunityCentral summoned 900.500, The Dark Prince, and infamous wiki trolls from other wikis. "Battle us!" They charged at the seven, and they flew away, knowing that they would die fighting them. "Run!" Cocoa grabbed TJ and TUN's legs, dragging them in the air, and eventually letting them fly by themselves. "TUK!" Hoodie called him. "Hm?" He replied. "The portal's right there!" Bear said what Hoodie was supposed to. "Haha!! YAY!" Cocoa excitedly said. She then saw the slow TJ and TUN struggling to use ki after they were beating them up. TUN fell to the ground, and was caught by Hoodie. "Close call. Thanks, Hoodie." "Thats what I'm supposed to do!" He smiled. CommunityCentral then grabbed Cocoa by the neck, and held a ki blast to her head. "Don't you dare fly another millimeter or else she gets it." "Kill her! Dont nobody care!" TJ was being held by Bear when he said that. Bear "accidentally" dropped him and TJ's dead body was surrounded in a pool of crimson red blood. Zeon then fired a large blue ki blast and Cocoa kicked CommunityCentral in the balls. "RUN, DAMMIT!" She yelled, before 900.500 kidnapped her again. The trolls ambushed the others and kidnapped them. Later, 5 days later, in the same place TUN and Cocoa were earlier.. "Lady Eno, they are back in your custody. Will I get my chocolate?" CC asked. "AW F*CK NO!" Cocoa yelled. "GIMME THAT SH*T!" "Yes." Eno said. "Cocoa, don't make me laugh." Gotek smirked and fainted. "UGH WILL WE EVER LEAVE?!" Zeon whined. Chapter 4: The Capture A few days later, Zeon was constantly whining and everyone was starving. "Quit b**ching, Zeon." Cocoa annoyedly said. She then pulled out her IPhone and the guys lunged for it. "TECHNOLOGY!! GIMME!!" They shouted. She went SSJ2 and spat a laser blast, causing a burn on their cheeks. "Maybe if it werent for Cocoa, we wouldn't be here!" TUN shouted. After months here, they've almost gone crazy. "Oh yeah? If it wasnt for TUK showing Gotek, we would be all at home!" "What did I do?! If it wasn't for Hoodie!" "Yeah right. Blame bear!" "STOP IT!!" Bear yelled, reaching SSJ3. "We're all hungry and we all gotta work together to not die here!" "You'll never leave!" PTSN smirked at them. "I'm your guard here!" Zeon lunged at PTSN. Cocoa spat a massive laser spitball, ruining PTSN's looks. "You b**tch!! You ruined my foundation! I'll make sure you pay!" "Way to go, Coco. Ruined our lives." Gotek sighed. "Shut up, you!" Hoodie said. Cocoa became a gorgeous woman using her makeup and letting her black braid out. "Hey, PTSN, sweetie. These cuffs are real tight on me and my friends.. How bout you free us?" She seductively said. PTSN was blushing and released them immediately. He kissed her on the lips, much to her disdain. She went SSJ4 and knocked him out. "Finish him. Zeon." Cocoa, unsatisfied, said. "My pleasure." He fired a large ki blast point-blank at him and killed him. Cocoa fired a Kiiroi Hono in the place, and it exploded. They were on the run again. Chapter 5: The Runaways "Sh*t!" Cocoa cursed as she ran out of ki energy to fly. Zeon then grabbed her and gave her ki energy. She flew beside him and they flew rapidly. Cocoa dragged behind as the trolls left chased them. "Hurry up, Cocoa!" Everyone screamed. "I can't!" She floated up and down, struggling to stay up. Hoodie flew and carried her. "We need funn..." The trolls hypnotically said. "They're creeping me out!" TUN said. The blue skinned creatures cried as they purposely cut themselves and blood poured at the others. "BLOOD!! RARGH!" Cocoa cried, trying to fly away from Hoodie's grasp. "Let me go!" "I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" TUN rapidly said. "Shut up, kid, and RUNNNN!!" TUK yelled as Gotek grabbed TUN's collar and dragged him. They saw a rainbow portal and eagerly flew in it. However, the trolls backed away as they saw it. When they landed, they weren't home. They were in another world. "I can't think of anything anymore! I'll just end it here." The User:Cocoabean whined. "Sorry for the short chapter, guys!" Cocoabean said. Chapter 6: The Warriors of Time "Welcome to our realm, young warriors..." A voice sang, beautifully. "Not another female antagonist!" Bear and Zeon whined. "Haha..No, young warrior, we are the Warriors of Time and we can help you." "We were once the Seven Heavenly Virtues, sweeties. We eventually mastered our hidden abillity to manipulate time." The seven beautiful females, except Abstinence, covered in a purple cloak, only showing her eyes, stepped out. "Tell us how we can get home!" Cocoa impatiently asked. "Patience, Cocoa. Or should I say, Cabila Marley Gordan?" Patience smiled. She opened a gate, colored white, and saw the wiki's homepage. "This," Abstinence continued, "Should be your home?" She smiled underneath her cloak. "Farewell! Until we meet again!" They all said. The six people went through the portal, and a large section of Cocoa's hair. "D*mn it!" She cursed. "Welcome home!" SSJ4 Bardock, TSP, and Richie shouted. "I can't believe me, but I missed this place." TUN signed as he plopped on the couch. Everyone celebrated and ate cake. Cocoa pondered about those dead users in the battles. Meanwhile, in the TrollVerse.. "F*CK IT ALL!" Eno shouted, breaking things and her elegant bun came out as her blood red hair was cut. "They will be after the Six Worlds.. PTSN and Community.. I order you to get them..AND KILL THEM!" THE END "WOOH! It's over! Can't wait to revive you all and write the Six Worlds!" Cocoabean shouted. "Coco! Is that you? MAKE SURE I KICK BUTT WHEN I'M IN THE SEQUEL!" TUN shouted. "Until we meet again, users! Sayonara!" Cocoabean yelled. Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:User Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Troll Battles Series Category:Troll Battles User Series